one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trevor Philips vs. Johnny Gat
[[Trevor Philips|'Trevor Philips']]' vs. Johnny Gat' is Season 2 Episode 5 DraconianA's One Minute Melees. Warning: this fight contains NSFW language in large amounts. Reader discretion is advised. Description To some, the world is just one big sandbox. A sandbox filled with guns and cars, but a sandbox never the less. What would happen when Trevor Philips of Grand Theft Auto takes on Johnny Gat of Saints Row? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! Go! (Cue Character Select Remix; 0:00-0:15) Player 2 goes between Johnny Gat and Alexander Anderson. Player 1 jumps between The Predator and Trevor Philips, ultimately settling on Trevor. Player 2 simutaniously settles on Johnny Gat. Ready? Yes. (Character Select Remix fades out.) Fight As the sun sets, a car speeds down a lightly populated highway. Going a bit above the speed limit, it ultimately bumps into another car to its left as it attempts to switch lanes. The owner of the other car rolls down his window, revealing himself to be Trevor Philips. He signals for the owner of the car that bumped into him to roll his window down, revealing him to be Johnny Gat. Trevor, from his car, is understandably furious. “Watch it, shithead! Wadda ya tryin’ to do, kill me?” Johnny responds, “Look, I have places to be, and I need to be there fast. There’s nothing I can do.” Trevor is now more frustrated than furious. “Either pay for the damages, or else it ain’t gonna be pretty.” Johnny just speeds ahead. Suddenly, his rear-view mirror gets shot. (Cue Kill Em All; 0:00-0:16) Trevor speeds right next to Johnny, holding his steering wheel in his left hand and a Combat Pistol in his right one. Johnny yells, “What the shit is wrong with you?!” Trevor responds as he aims for Johnny’s head, “Hey, I gave you a warning!” Who will come out on top? FIGHT!!! (Kill Em All; 1:01-1:44) 60 Johnny rams the back end of his car into Trevor’s, allowing him to get ahead. Johnny then whips out his own KA-1 Kobra and fires back, making holes in Trevor’s windshield. Trevor fires back, just barely missing Johnny. Trevor drives up to the right of Johnny and takes out an Assault Shotgun. As soon as he fires, Johnny slams the breaks, avoiding the shrapnel. 55 Johnny takes out the D4TH Blossom. He fires the SMG when he gets back up to Trevor, forcing Trevor to duck. When Trevor peaks back up, he sees and narrowly avoids a stalled car. Johnny, back ahead, goes down an exit ramp, forcing Trevor to follow. 51 On street level, Trevor fires the Assault Shotgun again, this time being shaken by another car ramming into him. Trevor looks to see who did that, just to see that it was a cop car. ** Police Rating Trevor speeds back up to Johnny. “Now look at what you did!” He then fires the Gusenberg Sweeper at Johnny, who sprawls over both seats to get under the fire. While doing that, he turns the steering wheel to the right, slamming up against Trevor. Trevor’s car gets sandwiched between a wall and Johnny, with Johnny suddenly getting sandwiched between Trevor and a cop. 42 Trevor uses the Combat Pistol and shoots at Johnny. Johnny dodges, causing the bullet to instead hit a police officer, killing him. **** Police Rating As the cop car falls behind, Trevor slams the steering wheel to the left, freeing him. Trevor and Johnny attempt force each other in the opposite direction, with Johnny ultimately getting them onto the ramp of a parking garage. 36 The two speed all the way up the ramp until they reach the top. Trevor takes a grenade out, unpins it, and throws it into Johnny’s car. However, it doesn’t land until after the two drive off the ledge. Johnny shoots through the windshield and breaks through it, jumping onto Trevor’s car before the grenade blows. As Trevor’s car drops closer and closer to the roof of a building, Trevor jumps out. Johnny, as soon as Trevor jumps out, divekicks him onto the roof. 27 Trevor pulls out a Bullpup Rifle and takes aim. Johnny takes out the Grave Digger shotgun. Trevor shoots first, slowly turning as Johnny runs to the side. Johnny jumps to the side, fires, and rolls away, the shot actually scraping by Trevor’s arm. Johnny gets up, but sees an unpleasant sight as he looks off the roof: a whole armada of police. ***** Police Rating As the police sirens blare, Johnny and Trevor continue to exchange shots. As soon as Trevor runs out of ammo, he takes out a baseball bat and smacks the shotgun out of Johnny’s hands. Trevor then proceeds to knock Johnny up against a wall and proceeds to beat the crap out of him. Trevor is, of course, in a rage. “Mother Fucker! You wreck my fucking car, then you get the fucking pigs on our tails!” (Kill Em All; 2:38-2:56) 17 As soon as he says that, Trevor winds up all the way and swings down, just for Johnny to meet the bat with a bat of his own: The Penetrator. The two clash as a police helicopter looms overhead. The helicopter opens fire, scattering the two away from each other. The two meet again and take big swings at each other, nearly knocking each other into the chopper’s line of fire. 12 Johnny runs behind the wrecked car, with Trevor following. From behind it, Trevor tackles Johnny and whacks him again. He then holds up Johnny and heads out into the open. 8'' The police helicopter turns to the two. ''7 Suddenly, Johnny grabs Trevor and pulls the two of them away right before the chopper shoots again. Johnny then scrapes Trevor against the side of the building next to them. 3'' Johnny swings The Penetrator at Trevor again, causing Trevor to drop his bat. ''2 Johnny swings yet again, placing Trevor at the edge of the roof. 1'' Johnny swings one last time, knocking Trevor off the roof. '''K.O.!' Trevor lands right on the hood of a cop car, dying on impact. Johnny, after looking down at Trevor, runs through the doorway leading to the staircase leading to and from the roof. He runs downstairs, finds an open door, and runs into the apartment behind it. He calls the other Saints for backup. When asked about how he got there, he just says, “There was this one guy. He’s wasted now.” Results (Cue Main Theme; 0:10-) This melee's winner is... Johnny Gat!Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Gun Fights Category:Vehicular battles Category:2018 Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:Rockstar Games vs. THQ themed One Minute Melees Category:Rockstar Games vs. Deep Silver themed One Minute Melees